Ratchet clamp down straps for moving and securing objects are indispensable when compared to regular ropes. These straps provide a large amount of holding force, are easily tightened and loosened, and remain safely secured even when subject to vibration, weather elements, shifting loads, and the like.
However useful as these ratchet straps are, they do suffer from the fact that the excess strap material is difficult to restrain during transport. Many people tie the strap material onto itself, but the nylon strap material tends to become easily untied. Should the strap material be left to fly about, it can easily become damaged by flapping in the wind or dragging on the pavement. Such material could even be completely cut off should the wheels of the vehicle run over it.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which excess strap material from ratchet straps can be easily restrained, without the disadvantages as described above.